The Memory of a Dream
by Soultail Omega-Light
Summary: Soultail has been dreaming of Rattrap, the same rodent that she dispised since she first joined the Maximals. How would she cope with this situation when she knows the deep hatred with the same person that she keeps on dreaming about? *Cracked pairing:RxS


**The Memory of a Dream**

By Soultail Omega-Light, aka Poisonfang205

_Disclaimer_: I do **NOT** own the Beast Wars: Transfomers characters, Hasbro owns them, where as I only own Soultail. She is mine. But I also **Do Not** own PinkPanther9.5, Skyfire, nor Shockbox, they belong to the rightful owners, as well as the song mention in this fic, even the hints of the Beast Wars Bed and Breakfast forum in here, which is the property of Airrizzon.

_A/N_: _I was listening to "__Dreams of an Absolution-Blaze's version__" when I thought of this crack pairing, RattrapxSoultail_

_Rattrap: You really do suck, cause you and I know that we DO NOT get along well._

_Soultail: Shut it or I will make you regret in pissing me off by using my Alchemy on your bombing butt, rodent._

_Rattrap: (Scoffs) I would like to see you try, 12-tails._

_Soultail: Ok, you asked for it._

_(Insert a bolt of lightning from the Alchemy mixing and the screams of the fried rodent here)_

_Axl, Blues, Forte, Tonberry, Janos, and Cinnamon: O_o_

_Forte: F&%!_

One night at the _Axalon_, one twelve-tailed fox that has the honor of Alchemist and Thief of the Maximals, was listening to "Dreams of an Absolution-Blaze's Version" while doing an Alchemy project for Rhinox which he requested from her to complete.

"_I will dreammmm!_" she said as she was singing along with the music.

All of the other Maximals inside the _Axalon_ were wondering what in the Matrix she is singing.

But behind the singing, she is so confused about a certain rodent-bot that she can't stop singing about that dream, a dream that she had for several nights in a row.

In it, she dreamed of herself being rescued not by Cheetor, her true secret admirier, but by that rodent that she disgusted with since day one, but he kissed her on the lips in high hopes that he gets a reward for his rescue effort.

And after that dream kiss in her dreams every night, she wakes up, sitting up straight on her bed, in complete confusion and wonderment on her feelings every morning, sweating and breathing really hard that she jumps out of it to get some air.

While all the music and singing was going on in her quarters, Rattrap, the rodent, was walking by, exhausted from the last mission of his along with Cheetor on a scouting recon, that he was annoyed and baffled by that music coming from her quarters that he banged on her door so loud that everyone else heard it all the way down the corridor.

"**Twelve-tails! Stop that music right now! For booting up cold, you are giving me a headache!**" he called out to her as he continued banging on her door.

But, she never have listened to him at all, until she accidentally pour too much of one ingrediant into another in a vial. "Uh-oh!"

**KAAAA-BBBBOOOOOMMMMM!**

The explosion literally rocked the entire ship on its base.

"What the bloody slag was that?" PinkPanther shouted as she ran out of her quarters in shock to the explosion.

In the aftermath of the suddend explosion that came from her room, Soul ran out of the room, coughing and gagging from the smoke that was choking her air supply.

"What is it, rodent? What do you want now?" she said to him in an annoyed tone of voice while gasping for air and leaning against the wall.

"Do you realize that slaggin song is so annoying?" Rattrap screched into her face in the aggrivated tone to match hers, as well as crossing his arms over his chest.

"So? What's your point?"

"**So, will you cut that out for five nano-clicks!**" he shouted as raising his arms in the air, before he stromed away from her in aggrivation, knowing all too well about his fear of her temperment to the point of giving her space.

"(_Humph_) Idiot rodent, he doesn't know good taste of music, but whatever." She said to his back after those nano-clicks that they share in the hallway before returning into her quarters to clean up the mess in her quarters and redo her project for Rhinox all over again.

"Ohh... Man..." she groaned to herself.

_-Meanwhile at the Darkside-_

Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Shockbox was hanging out in their shared quarters, as usual, while listening to the same song that Soul gave to them for Christmas last year.

"Wazzbinator likzzz thizzz zzzong!" Waspinator said in interest to the melody.

"Me too! Shockbox rules!" Shockie replied to Waspinator's statement in whoop and cheer.

"Why me? Why can't it be the Carmelldalsen or something in the same lines, that has some logic behind it!" Terrorsaur said in glum while bangging his head on the wall to block out the music that is still playing.

Megatron cut in the middle of the song with the message, saying to come to the Main Room for a meeting.

"Ahhh...I was getting into the mood of the dance with it."

"Finally, someone who still has some logic in their systems."

As the three flyers head towards the main room, Megatron was in a gloom state; which is there is a reason why he is that way behind the funny tale explain later on; while Scroponok, Blackarachnia, Quickstrike, Rampage, and Inferno were waiting for them to arrive.

"Ahh, welcome, Terrorsaur, Waspinator, and Shockbox, now that everyone is here, I have a plan to get back at the Maximals and even that blasted Thief for stealing my prized Rubber Duck that she stolen from me." he said as his mood changed from gloom to the known brilliant schemer for the Predacons, as well as the true leader.

"Ahh, come on, Megs. She was pressed on for time and you got your aft kicked by her sometime ago while you were heading towards the B&B, duh!" Shockbox said to him in Soul's defense while making a really funny joke.

"Wazzpinator izzz confuzzed. What is Shock-bot saying, Terror-bot?" Waspinator said in confusion.

"Terrorsaur, do you know what in the slaggin pits she is saying?" Scroponok asked Terrorsaur in absolute bewilderment.

"I have no idea and I fly with her all the slaggin time." Terrorsaur said in his defense.

"There she goes again, off on her wild explanations of hers." Blackarachnia said as she placed a claw onto her face.

"Enough! I want you, Shockbox; Inferno; and Waspinator to go and retrieve the Thief immediately, do I make myself clear?" Megatron said to them in a frustrated tone.

"Yes, my queen."

"Wazzpinator will do for Megatron!"

"Sure, whateve. Laterz, Terry!"

After they left, Megatron sighed in frustration. "I do wish that Inferno stop calling me that."

_-Back at the Axalon-_

Rattrap took Soul's Queen CD again for the aggrivation of getting really tired of listening to "Bohemian Rhapsody" everyday, compare to listening to "Dreams of an Absolution-Blaze's Version" from Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What in the world are you doing, vermin?" Dinobot asked the pint-sized rat as he was heading towards his quarters, after eluding Skyfire from her training session with him all day long.

"Eh, none of your business, lizard-lips." Rattrap retorted to the Velosualraptor, walking towards the command bridge to hide the stolen CDs.

"Watch your step, Cheese eater, for I will severely scrap you without honor and put you in the Smelting Pit."

"**Hey, hey, hey! Shut up!**" he shouted back.

As they departed from the hall, Rattrap more than likely to run from the very easily angered Former Predacon before he was scrapped than stand around and argue with Dinobot for all he cared, but he wasn't in the mood for it when he has a secret mission on his mind.

Rattrap finally made it to the command post and hide the Queen CD and the soundtrack of Sonic the Hedgehog from Soul before she mauls him to the Slag heap in her fury.

"Oh man! I don't want to get stabbed in the shoulder again, like the last time she did." Rattrap moaned to himself while rubbing the shoulder that he got stabbed in last time while finishing up his hiding spot for the CDs.

(_A/N: That was mentioned in a chatroom chaos that was funny to bring up._)

"**RAAATTTTRRAAAAPPPP! YOU ARE SO DEAD!**" Soul shouted in rage after she discovered her two favorite CDs are missing, thus, stormed out of her quarters, zoomed down the corridor, and tackled Rattrap onto the floor before she started punching and scratching him for that thieft.

"(_Sighs_) What am I going to do with her, Rhinox?" Optimus Primal asked his old friend, Rhinox, as they looked on at the fight with neutrality.

"As of this moment, I really don't know, but I hope they don't destroy another piece of equiptment on here, because I can't handle all the repairs all the time they are fighting with each other." Rhinox, the rhinoceres, replied before heading towards the fight and breaking it up before Soul tears Rattrap apart.

"Rhinox! Let me go! I want to scrap that rodent so that he will never bother anyone ever again! Please?" Soul screeched to Rhinox while he had a hold of her and at the same time, rescuing Rattrap from her fury.

"Enough! Soultail, I do not want you to kill Rattrap. He is a valuable member to the team, no matter what! Do I make myself clear?" Optimus commanded to her after she slowly calmed down from her anger.

"Yes, sir."

"Good, now that we-"

"_Warning! Warning! Units Waspinator, Shockbox, and Inferno are heading towards the Base in three-point-seven cycles!_" The monotoned voice blaired out to the members on the Command Center.

"Whoa! What's happending, everyone?" Cheetor inquired as he ran into the doorway in confusion to the sierns going off all at once.

"Yeah, like he said." Sky said in agreement to Cheetor's inquiery as she landed down in robot mode from the sky latch as her enterance.

"Don't tell me that we are having another one of those tests again, are we?" Pink groaned as she arrived with Dinobot.

"Unfortinately not, PinkPanther. We are actually having an emergency."

"Great."

As everyone is talking all at once, Soul slipped out of Rhinox's hold and ran out of the ship, using the back door as her access to the battlefield, while at the same time, grabbing her Alchemist gun and ingrediants for the mixing.

_-Outside the Axalon's Perimeter-_

Shockbox was humming the song to herself while falling behind Inferno and Waspinator. "Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm...(_Because every night, I will save your life. And every night I want to be with you..._)"

"Hurry up, drone!" Inferno called out to her to snap out of her day-dream of hers.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming. _Slavedriver._" She mumbled to herself in a pout after she shouted back to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"..."

"Loooooookkkkkkzzzzz! There'zzz the zzzztupid Maximalzzz Bazzzze!" Waspinator exclaimed to them while pointing out the ship with one of his fingers, "And there izzzz Fox-bot coming out of the ship!"

"Good job, Waspinator! I am going in to capture the elusive Thief for the royalty and be heavily rewarded!" Inferno congradulated Waspinator for a job well done before diving in for the capture.

"Good luck, 'Ferno. You may need it against Soul."

_-Down on the ground level, just feet away from the sensors of the Axalon-_

"(_Grumble Grumble Mutter_) Stupid rodent. I hate him for everything he did on me. I hate it when he always picks on me." Soul whispered to herself while brooding on the recent events that both Rattrap and her had up to this point.

"...Hm?" She snapped out of her contemplation while picking up a sound from far away.

"_One of the amazing quirks of being a fox,_" she said to herself in amusement while standing up straight to locate the origin of the sound.

"A-ha!" Inferno shouted as he gotten close enough to her location, but he was too slow when he opened his arms to see that she wasn't there at all.

"_What the bloody hell was that about?_" Soul thought as she gotten up to a fighting stance after getting out of the way at the last second. "Alright, Predacon! Get ready for a severe beating that I am going to dish out upon!"

"Ohhh! Wazzpinator izzz interested in thizzz event."

"Yeah. _I hope that she got lucky again in using her Alchemy again, but at the same time, she doesn't hurt him all at once._" Shockbox replied while at the same time, getting really worried on the fact of Soul's abbilities.

(_A/N: At this time, I really don't feel like getting in-depth with the fight scenes, as well as I really do suck at them completely, I think I am going to cut this interesting fight short so that I can get to the actual humor of this fic. And again, I do appologise for the interruption._

_Axl: Why can't you do a fighting scene when it comes to the guild on Gaia called "bleach R.P."?_

_Because I was done writing this before joining that guild, besides, I didn't know what to put in the conflict, so I left it to the imagination of the readers._

_Axl: Good point._)

After the struggle, Inferno came out on top in victory while holding a badly-beaten Soultail in his arms. "Victory is mine! Mwa-hahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Wazzpinator izzz sad on the loss of Fox-bot." Waspinator said in glum while following Inferno back to the _Darkside_.

"Me too, Waspy. Me too." Shockie replied while silently crying over Soul's condition.

As the three satified (_two were glumed out on the battle, one is gloating over his victory_) Predacons were about to leave, a shot rang out from behind and struck Waspinator in the wings, thus, caught Waspinator off guard and landing on the ground in pieces.

(_Don't ask me why, because I am not in the mood of answering any questions about all kinds of plotholes that I am creating here.__ All I __am saying that I am creating this crack fic and I will do anything I want, because I am using my own imagination at overdrive zone. kthxbye_)

"Waspy!"

"What is happening?"

While Shockbox and Inferno stop and was caught off guard, Rattrap was aiming at Inferno for target shooting.

"That's it. Just a little bit more, Ant butt." he said to himself while waiting for the right moment to shoot Inferno down. "Bingo!"

Another shot rang out, but Inferno dodge it at the last second, while at the same time, holding onto Soul, who gone into unconscenceness.

"Slaggit! He was right there in my line of sight to hit him and he dodge it!" Rattrap cursed to himself while coming out from the follage to fight with Inferno and Shockbox.

(_A/N: Like I said before, I really do suck at fight scenes, so for the last time, I really do appologise for the interruption._)

After the battle, Rattrap was enjoying the victory while at the same time, thinking of some way to get Soultail in thanking him for a job well done.

"Don't even think about it, Vermin."

"Ehhh... Shut up, Chopper face."

(_For real Last A/N: This happened while Soultail was inside the C/R Chamber for healing her wounds from the fight against Inferno and lost to._)

After several cycles has passed, Soultail emerged from the C/R Chambers, sore and tired.

"Hey, twelve-tails. Welcome back." Rattrap said in a pleased tone.

"Oh no... Not you. Slaggit!" Soul groaned as she walked passed him, not noticing the face of his when he is waiting for a kiss.

"Good night, Rhinox and Optimus, sir." She said to both Rhinox and Optimus as she headed to her quarters to get some sleep.

"Good night, Soultail."

"Good night."

"**Eh eh eh eh! Wait a cycle, twelve-tails! Where's my 'heroes' kiss?**" Rattrap shouted out to her as he followed her down the hall.

"(_Sighs_) I hope he will give up on her, due to her attitude towards him."

"Yeah, me too, Big Bot. Yet I am curious in knowing what she is thinking right now."

"You Don't want to know!" Sky and Pink said at the same time before turning in for the night.

"(_Sighs_) I just don't get it. Why can't they just get along?"

"At times like this, it's better to not think on those kinds of questions right now, Cheetor."

"For once, I agree with you, Rhinox. I agree."

_-In the corridor of the Axalon's interior-_

Soultail finally stopped in her tracks to let Rattrap catch up, her back still towards him.

"Finally! What's wrong with you? I was hoping that I could get a slaggin' kiss from ya, but all you did is walk right pass me!" he said to her indignatedly.

"Look, Rattrap. You can't always take my stuff and hide it from me, all because you hated them. It just doesn't work that way. But, since you did save me, I will do this on my thanks on rescuing me back there." She said as she turned around and bends down to his height and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she stood up right and walked onto her quarters.

_"After that sweet, yet ackward moment in the corridor,__"_ she commented in her journal that she keeps her Alchemy notes and also, her private thoughts of her adventures with the Maximals, laying down on her bed, _"__I finally understand the meaning of 'Dream of Absolution-Blaze's version' and realized that I could finally end the dream of Rattrap for good.._"

After she finished her last statement, she closed up her journal, setting it down on her dresser for the night with her pen, and falling asleep in peace with her dreams.

_In her realization, Soultail Omega-Light found out that all memories of dreams are just what they are, memories, thus, she finally have peace with herself, but not with Rattrap, but in secret, she will always think of him nothing more than a friend and ally to her in combat against the Predacons, as well as someone to annoy once in a while._

_But with Shockbox, Waspinator, and Inferno, let's say that they are recooperating in their own C/R Chambers while Shockie is silently thanking Primus for the interference of Rattrap's; Inferno wasn't very happy with the results of the failed mission, but is thinking about that loss as an chalk up one in experience; and Waspinator, well, in short terms: still the 'happy-go-lucky'-kind of bot that he is._

**A/N: Well, it's funny that I made Inferno a bit of an ass, but still have his quirks about being loyal to Megatron, and Shockie bit more funny than she would like to bargain with.**

**Chibi Megs: I demain some pension about that!**

**Chibi Raziel: Tried it, pal, but it ends up in going in one ear and out the other.**

**Chibi Megs: Who the Slag are you?**

**Chibi Raziel: Raziel, from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver.**

**Chibi Megs: ...**

**Anywho, whoever got that joke gets more of the laughter than they bargain with. But I seriously don't own Raziel(Eidos/Silicon Knights/Midway) nor Megs, but I do owe the humor behind it.**

**Tonberry: ROFL**

**-The End-**


End file.
